Cavnes cavas
by Laila Doretti
Summary: Los arcontes son seres celestiales enviados por una deidad para cuidar, vengar o juzgar las injusticas que se producen en nuestro plano material, Fate una de las mejores en su clase se ve envuelta en una misión para tratar de investigar los planes de un clan de Súcubos donde se ve envuelta en una de sus mayores decisiones.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La sangre salpicaba en todas partes poniéndole color a aquel pasillo gris del hospital, su respiración lentamente comenzó a calmarse mientras observaba aquella imagen, "listo", fue lo que pensó mientras limpiaba su arma que yacía cubierta de aquel liquido a un lado de una extremidad. Observó nuevamente la escena, era una lastima que alguien terminase de ese modo, pero ese era su destino, desde que nació. Los pasos resonaban en eco por el pasillo, lentamente pescó lo que era el brazo observando la mano inerte que sostenía un anillo dorado con marcas rojizas el que llamo su atención, con cuidado lo sacó cuidadosamente para poder limpiarlo, "Astaroth" salió de sus labios con un hilo helado. Un ruido llamo su atención, una enfermera se acercaba a la escena, rápidamente salió de aquel sitio para llegar al lugar de encuentro donde una silueta esperaba su llegada.

-Veo que te has divertido ¿no, Fate?.- decía su compañera observándola divertida.

-Hayate sabes que esto no me divierte pero es mi deber… ten.- dijo mientras lanzaba el anillo el cual fue ágilmente resivido por la chica.

\- ¿que es esto?.- dijo algo confundida observándolo.- no me digas que ahora aparte de matarlos les robas, sabes que eso no esta permitido jajaja.- decía mientras reía frenéticamente.

\- no seas tonta, es de Astaroth…- dijo en un hilillo de voz mientras en la boca de su compañera se formaba una O.

\- es cierto, creo que vi uno de estos una vez, Fate… has cazado un pez gordo.- dijo asombrada la chica observando a la rubia quien la miraba pensativa.

-no lo se, por la fuerza no me parecía un seguidor de él, algo anda mal, lo presiento, ellos no son tan idiotas para mostrarse casi en publico como lo hizo en aquel hospital…- la rubia observaba el recinto que lentamente era acorralado por varios automóviles policiacos.

\- creo que deberíamos irnos de aca, el trabajo ya esta, volvamos.- dijo la castaña mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia quien aun observaba el recinto.

-Astaroth…-salio de sus labios antes de desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sus ojos azules se reflejaban en el gran espejo que adornaba aquel gran baño, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios antes de salir de él, bajó las escaleras de caracol del que era su hogar para llegar a la planta baja. En el lugar se encontraba su familia esperándola para poder tomar el desayuno juntos, un saludo de todos una sonrisa cariñosa, todos los días como un ritual escrito la familia entera se juntaba para poder verse por la mañana y comentar los quehaceres del dia.

\- Nanoha debes apurarte, o piensas llegar tarde a tu primer dia de clases?.- le decía una chica mas grande que ella con gafas.

\- Ya estoy lista, papá , mamá es hora de que me valla.- dijo la chica besando las mejillas de los nombrados quienes le devolvían el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Ten un buen dia hija.- dijo el padre mientras sorbia su taza de café.

La chica llego a la entrada de su casa donde la esperaba el automóvil con su "escolta" como le decía su progenitor. Subio a aquel vehículo en la parte trasera, la sonrisa que salía de su rostro cada vez se hacia mas grande y las mariposas de su estomago revoloteaban alegremente.

-Veo señorita que usted esta de buen animo el día de hoy.- dijo el chofer observándola por el retrovisor.

\- Claro, hoy es mi primer dia de universidad, estoy ansiosa.- decía jugando con su bolso.

-Jajaja ya lo veo señorita, entonces si es asi, iremos mas rápido.- dijo el chofer mientras aceleraba el vehiculo.

Al llegar a la clamante sede donde tendría sus clases la chica no podía caber en su asombro, el lugar era enorme, tres edificios en la cima de un cerro, rodeado de vegetación, "un lugar solo para ricos" pensó la chica mientras observaba las limosinas y autos de lujo que avanzaban hacia el edificio principal, su seño fruncido daba a entender que aquello le disgustaba, sabia que el lugar donde iria era privilegiado para algunos, cosa que no le gusto en absoluto, ella quería solamente ir a un lugar normal con gente normal, pero sabia que eso seria imposible, mas para alguien como ella donde su progenitor quería siempre lo mejor para su vida.

-gracias por traerme.- le dijo al chofer antes de descender del automóvil para comenzar a subir las escaleras del edificio principal.

El edificio era mas grande de lo que se podía apreciar, los alumnos iban y venían con su tecnología de ultima generación y su ropa de marca.

-Bueno…bienvenida a la universidad Nanoha.- se dijo la chica para si misma mientras se dirigía a buscar donde impartirían su primera clase.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Un mensaje llego a su teléfono móvil donde venia el emblema de la universidad, abrió el dichoso mensaje para poder leer lo que venia.

" Bienvenida a la Universidad de Midchilda, estamos felices de que te incorpores a nuestra familia, dentro de la universidad podras encontrar tres sedes, nosotros te mantendremos al tanto de los salones donde debes dirigirte, tu primera clase será impartida por la Profesora Lindy Harlaown en el salón B-509 en el quinto piso a las 10:00 am."

Terminado de leer esto la chica observo la hora de su móvil para ver que solamente le quedaban cinco minutos, busco el elevador mas cercano para ir a su clase, entro rápidamente chocando con algo.

-perdon perdón no fue mi intención.- se excusaba la chica sin mirar a quien había golpeado.

-tranquila, no pasa nada.- dijo una voz suave y acogedora.

La chica levanto la mirada para ver con quien había chocado, azules y carmesí , una sensación eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Nanoha en ese momento, un sentimiento sobrecogedor y amigable recorrió su interior.

\- Estas bien?.- le pregunto la chica frente ella.

\- S-si, estoy bien, lo siento por lo de recién.- se volvía a disculpar la chica.

-No te preocupes, estas cosas pueden suceder, bueno me bajo en este piso, que estes bien.- decía la chica de ojos carmesí mientras bajaba del elevador y caminaba por los pasillos del cuarto piso.

Nanoha no le quito la vista hasta que el elevador se cerró, una sensación agradable la recorrió, se sentía feliz y calmada como si aquella chica la hubiese rodeado de paz.

Entró silenciosamente al salón para tomar asiento en la ultima fila, aun pensaba en lo sucedido, pero una mirada penetrante la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola!.- dijo la chica al lado suyo quien le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, creo que llegue a tiempo.- decía Nanoha mientras sacaba sus utensilios para poner los apuntes.

-Si, la profesora aun no llega, oh, tienes un lindo color de ojos, como los mios jajajaja.- decía la chica a su lado.

-Si, me llamo Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.- decía la chica estirando su mano en forma de saludo para la que seria su compañera de asiento.

-Un gusto Nanoha, yo soy Yagami Hayate.- devolvía el saludo con un grato apretón de mano.

La profesora entró al salón poniendo unas diapositivas mostrando una figura de un esqueleto.

-Bueno chicos hoy comienza su primera clase, no necesito gente que no quiera aprender, si es asi la puerta está abierta para quien quiera irse, bueno comenzemos la primera clase de anatomía humana-

Nanoha observaba aquellas imágenes, este había sido su única decisión en la vida, elegir su carrera, y medicina le llamaba la atención, era la única carrera con la cual ella podría ayudar a gente sin importar su estrato social y por ello se empeñaría en ser la mejor. La chica anotaba todo lo que la maestra les hablaba sin notar que alguien la estaba observando detenidamente mientras tecleaba algo en su móvil.

" Es tal y como nos dijeron, pero hay algo diferente en ella, tiene todas las características, pelo cobrizo, belleza extrema , seductora y encantadora, solo que esto seria bueno para describir uno, pero…con esta chica… siento que algo no cuadra…tendremos que tenerla en observación, por el momento yo me encargare de vigilarla Fate, cavnes cavas."

En otro salón era leído el mensaje cuidadosamente, la chica sabia a lo que se refería su amiga, lo había notado cuando chocaron en el ascensor, aquella cobriza era diferente a lo que comúnmente estaba acostumbrada, pero antes de actuar debían averiguar bien.


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

 **Flash Back**

 _Fate junto a Hayate habían llegado a donde era el punto de reunión, un salón rodeado de pilares al estilo romano con estatuas de nobles héroes alados adornaban dicho lugar, una gran mesa en el centro estaba siendo usada para una de las tantas reuniones._

 _Fate se aproximo a uno de los extremos mientras lanzaba el anillo a quien estaba sentado a la cabeza._

\- _Astaroth.- fue lo que salió de sus labios._

 _Quien estaba a la cabeza de la mesa agarro el anillo observándolo lentamente, su rostro paso de un semblante tranquilo a uno furioso._

- _Gracias Fate por tu trabajo, pero te dejaremos fuera del caso por el momento.- dijo ya mas calmadamente el chico mientras guardaba el anillo._

 _La chica rubia golpeo con su puño la mesa llamando la atención de los demás que estaban en el lugar._

- _Por qué!, Chrono sabes que yo puedo ayudar en este caso mas que cualquiera, por que me prohíbes siempre un caso cuando esta involucrado Astaroth?.- dijo la chica aun exaltada._

 _El chico la obserbo detenidamente analizando a la rubia frente ella, pesco un arma que llacia a un lado de él y lo lanzo por la mesa llegando a donde estaba Fate quien puso una cara de susto._

- _Es por esto que no quiero involucrarte en este caso Fate, creo que hay algo mas urgente que buscar a Astaroth.- decía el chico parándose de su asiento llegando junto a Fate quien agarro de la empuñadura el arma mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro._

\- _Lo lamento Fate, Alicia calló en batalla.- decía el chico abrazando a la rubia quien no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

- _Dime…dime quien fue…- suplicaba con un nudo en su garganta mientras agarraba con fuerza el traje del chico frente ella._

- _Barbatos…- dijo el chico observando la cara de incredulidad de la rubia._

- _¿Barbatos?, pero si ellos….ellos nunca han hecho nada tan arriesgado, solamente suelen alimentarse y nada mas, han estado siempre bajo perfil ,dime,¿ por que ahora?.- pregunto la chica exasperada._

- _Tienen a alguien que puede ser la persona de la profesia.- sentencio el chico muy seriamente._

 _Fate no sabia que decir, de su boca no salía ninguna palabra, no entendía como se podían dejar llevar por algo que solo podría ser una expeculacion._

\- _Chrono, tu que piensas de esto.- dijo la rubia._

\- _No lo se… puede que solamente nos quieran asustar, aunque también puede ser… la hija menor del linaje de Barbatos esta por cumplir la mayoría de edad, ellos están protegiéndola desde pequeña, esta es la primera vez que la dejan salir de su gran mansión donde ellos podían protegerla, Fate, debemos mantenerla vigilada de todos modos, hay algo que me tiene inquieto, y tener a esta chica sin vigilancia no me dejara tranquilo, quiero encargarle este trabajo a ustedes dos, Hayate- Fate , se los encargo, deben recordar que a pesar de todo, no deja de ser un ser del cual tenemos que exterminar.- dijo Chrono antes de salir del salón escoltado por dos guardias._

 _Fate observo el arma que seguía en el meson, Alicia su hermana había sido exterminada por Barbatos._

 **Fin flash back**


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

La rubia observo nuevamente el mensaje, necesitaba tener a aquella chica vigilada día a día, si el caso fuese verdad y ella fuese dicha profesia que tanto han temido debía actuar con cautela.

El día había llegado a su fin, los alumnos caminaban rumbo a la entrada de la universidad esperando por sus vehículos para llevarlos a sus ostentosos hogares. Nanoha no lograba entender como un ser humano podría considerarse superior de otro solo por las cosas materiales, un suspiro de derrota escapo de sus labios llamando la atención de alguien.

-veo que te gusta analizar a los chicos de acá.- dijo una voz cerca de ella.

La cobriza se volteo para encontrarse a aquella chica del ascensor observándola divertida mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Nanoha pudo darse cuenta que aquella mujer rubia que tenia enfrente mas que mujer podría denominarse como "obra de arte" , su piel perfecta y aquellas hebras doradas que caían juguetonamente por sus hombros hasta su espalda la hacían lucir como cualquier escultura de Miguel Angel, "es como un ángel" pensó la chica para sí.

-hey, tu eres la chica de hoy, la que me atropelló en el ascensor, ahora lo recuerdo.- dijo la rubia mientras hacia sonrojar a la cobriza.

\- si...siento que me recuerdes por algo así, y de verdad lamento mi error.- decía Nanoha avergonzada.

\- tranquila, no pasa nada.- la rubia la observaba detenidamente pero aun así el ambiente era relajado.

Nanoha sin previo aviso vio una mano frente suyo, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero al no resivir nada los volvió a abrir encontrándose con la cálida mirada de la rubia quien aun mantenía extendida su mano, la cobriza entendió el mensaje y estrecho su mano con aquella blanquecina, una sensación cálida comenzó a subir por su brazo llenando lentamente su interior.

\- me llamo Fate Tesstarossa, un gusto conocerla señorita...?.- dejo al aire para q la cobriza se presentase.

\- T-Takamachi Nanoha, el gusto es mio Testarossa-san.- decía avergonzada sintiendo sus mejillas arder ya que varios se les habían quedado viendo.

Una bocina llamo su atencion , observo y encontró a su chofer llamándola para poder ir rumbo a la mansion , se despido de la rubia que ahora sabia que se llamaba Fate y alegremente subió a aquel automovil , para ser su primer día aquella chica había llegado a la conclusión de que salir de casa no era tan malo como todos les decían. Antes de irse vio aquella melena rubia que buscaba algo en su bolso, una sonrisa marco en su rostro recordando la validez de aquel ser.

\- Fate hasta que te encuentro, dime ¿la viste?.- preguntaba una castaña que la invitaba a subir a su vehículo tomando rumbo a la salida del campus.

\- si, Nanoha Takamachi, se ve que es agradable.- decía observando los arboles que yacían plantados a un costado del camino.

-¿ y?, ¿que te pareció?.- Hayate observaba de reojo a la rubia quien analizaba la situación.

-dimelo tu misma.- Fate había mostrado la palma de la mano con la cual había estrechado la de Nanoha, un circulo en el centro y su piel quemada como si quisiesen atravesarla, lentamente se iba regenerando hasta quedar normal.

\- wuau...esto no me lo esperaba... Fate ella...- Hayate no cabía de asombro por lo que había visto.

\- Aun me duele un poco, pero para lo que sacó de mi no es tanto, si el contacto hubiese sido mas tiempo ahora estaría en la enfermería tratando de sobrevivir, Hayate, Nanoha es muy poderosa, mas de lo que hemos visto en todo este tiempo, creo que puede ser posible que eso de la profesia si sea cierto, aunque debemos mantenernos en las sombras aun.- dijo la rubia observando su ya regenerada mano.


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

Una semana de clases y Nanoha ya no daba mas de cansancio, fue a la cafetería comprando un café para luego sentarse en una mesa y seguir leyendo el libro de anatomía que la profesora Lindy Harlawn les había dejado, debían entregar un informe detallado de lo que especificaba cada capitulo dentro de dos días.

\- Maldición, esto es mas dificil de lo que creía, debería haber estudiado algo con negocios como mi hermano o enfermeria…- decía mientras se tiraba encima de la mesa derrotada.

El movimiento de la silla frente suyo la alerto, levanto la vista y una mirada esmeralda la observaba analizándola.

\- Dime…se te ofrece algo?.- pregunto la chica mientras el intruso sacaba algo de su mochila.

\- Ten, esto te puede servir.- le dijo extendiéndole un cuaderno con algunos apuntes.

Nanoha extrañada pesco aquel cuaderno comenzándolo a ojear para encontrarse que era la materia que le estaban impartiendo, pero además de eso estaba toda la materia del año con apuntes y dibujos.

\- Tu….dime…que pretendes?.- Nanoha no comprendía que sucedia, como alguien le daría aquel tesoro.

\- Soy Yuuno Scarya, sere tu tutor desde hoy, la profesora Lindy me asigno a ti, cree que tienes potencial y quiere que te ayude en todo lo que pueda, voy en tercer año y me ayudaría a mi también para refrescar mis conocimientos.- dijo el chico dándole una sincera sonrisa.

La cobriza lo observaba sin darle confianza, no sabia si creer o no esas palabras, el chico notando que Nanoha no le creía busco en su bolsillo la nota echa por la profesora donde especificaba que debía realizar la tutoria a Takamachi ya que tenia un buen potencial según las pruebas de ingreso.

\- Ya veo, con que es por la prueba que di de admisión… bueno Yuuno-kun, espero que mas que maestro –alumno seamos unos buenos amigos.- dijo la chica dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a aquel delgado chico.

Los chicos conversaban alegremente mientras habían pedido unos refrigerios para amenizar el ambiente, Nanoha se había enterado que ella y Yuuno tenian la misma edad, aquel chico ingreso cuando aun iba en el colegio cosa que la sorprendió mucho, se notaba que era intelectual pero nunca pensó que a ese punto. Prontamente la cafetería fue llenándose de alumnos que iban a comprar algo para poder continuar sus clases, la cobriza observo a Hayate junto a unas compañeras que creyo ver en su mismo salón, ese dia sus clases serian impartidas un poco mas tarde debido a que el profesor tubo un percanse y no pudo asistir.

\- Takamachi-san, dime que te impulso para escoger esta carrera?.- pregunto el chico mientras bebía su café cargado.

\- Bueno… Yuuno-kun primero llamame por mi nombre, yo te hablo por el tuyo, segundo, elegi esta carrera porque siempre he querido ayudar a la gente, ayudarla sin una etiqueta por delante, salvar vidas y dar todo lo que yo pueda dar mientras este a mi 100%, cuando era pequeña trataba de ayudar a mis hermanos con el cuidado de mi padre después de que sufrió un accidente pero ellos no me dejaban, decían que no era necesario ya que ellos tenian mas conocimientos sobre el tema, eso me enfureció un poco, pero un dia vi como mi hermana cambiaba los vendajes y curaba unas heridas entonces me di cuenta que debía adquirir mas conocimientos para ser útil alguna vez…- termino de decir en un susurro la chica.

\- Lo lamento, igual me gusta que tu sentimiento por ayudar sea tan fuerte en ti, gente asi es la que falta en este lugar, ahora entiendo el porque Lindy-san me nombro tu ayudante.- dijo lo ultimo posando su mano en la de la cobriza para reconfortarla.

\- Gracias Yuuno-kun.- dijo mas calmada resiviendo una sonrisa del chico.

Sabia que esta no era una mala decisión, era y es la mejor decisión de su vida y debía luchar por ella costase lo que costase, quería aprender y ayudar, pero para eso debía convertirse en la mejor de su carrera. Los murmullos empezaron a crecer en la cafetería llamando la atención de la cobriza, un comentario llego a su oído, mientras veía a Yuuno con el seño fruncido, unas chicas corrieron hacia la puerta de la cafetería, luego otras y otras mas llenando la puerta de dicho recinto. Nanoha estaba confusa sin comprender que rayos sucedia en aquel sitio, a un lado suyo se sento Hayate cargando un sándwich el cual mascaba lentamente.

\- No te preocupes Nanoha, es lo de siempre.- dijo Hayate mientras pegaba un mordisco grande.

\- Pero que sucede?, regalan algo o que?.- dijo la cobriza sin entender ganándose una gran carcajada de la castaña.

Yuuno observo a la puerta aun enfadado tomando sus apuntes y llevándolos a su mochila para luego despedirse de ambas chicas e irse de la cafetería. Nanoha estaba ahora mucho mas confundida.

-tranquila, es solo que no la soporta.- dijo Hayate apuntando hacia la puerta de salida donde Yuuno se había marchado.

\- a quien no soporta Yuuno-kun?.- la cobriza se imaginaba a un chico rudo que alomejor molestase siempre a aquel desvalido chico, causándole algo de enfado pensando en la imagen.

De pronto las chicas se hicieron a un lado dando paso a una larga cabellera rubia que avanzaba hacia la caja registradora para comprar seguida de un grupo de chicas que no paraba de hablarle a la rubia, quien no hacia nada mas que sonreir. Nanoha asombrada observo la escena para luego mirar Hayate quien reia ahora sin atisbos.

\- Deberías ver tu cara cuando Fate apareció jajaja es indescriptible jajaja a que de seguro pensaste entraría alguien rudo por aquella puerta, aunque Fate si da miedo cuando se enoja.- Hayate se secaba aquellas lagrimas locas que salian de sus ojos.

\- No…me esperaba esto… ¿Fate es …?- cuestiono la chica.

\- Fate es la estrella de esta universidad, no es novedad que tenga admiradores, aunque últimamente tiene mas admiradoras ya que a rechazado a varios chicos, aunque hay otros que ni se atreven si quiera a hablarle por temor al rechazo.- Hayate disfrutaba ver la cara de sorpresa de Nanoha asi que siguió hablando.- ¿sabes el porque Yuuno-kun la odia a morir Nanoha-chan?.- Nanoha negó con la cabeza y puso mas atención.- jaja eso es sencillo, Fate Testarossa a pesar de ser la mejor estudiante, presidenta del centro estudiantil y la mejor deportista a nivel regional, Fate y Yuuno tienen la misma edad.- dijo Hayate simplemente, Nanoha aun no comprendía que cual era aquella diferencia que tanto debía sorprenderla, aunque ya con el curriculum que le habían detallado ya estaba sorprendida.

\- Pero…que tiene que tengan la misma edad, Yuuno-kun y yo tenemos la misma edad, entonces tengo la misma edad con Fate-san no es asi?.- Hayate movia su dedo en negación mientras cerraba un ojo en forma juguetona.

\- Pueden tener la misma edad, pero, la diferencia esta en que tu estas en primer año, Yuuno-kun en tercero, pero Fate esta en su ultimo año, es por eso que Yuuno la odia tanto, Fate es diferente que cualquier estudiante aca.- termino de decir la chica orgullosa.

\- Wuau… Fate-san es…. Genial.- dijo Nanoha observando a la chica que salía de nuevo de la cafetería, pero antes de salir juró haberla visto fijar sus ojos en ella.

Nanoha caminaba por los pasillos rápidamente a paso firme, recordaba lo dicho por la castaña, Fate era la mejor en todo, ahora comprendía el porque el dia que se presentaron todos se le quedaron viendo, de pronto las palabras de Hayate aparecieron.

 **Flash back**

- _ya te vas Nanoha-chan?.- pregunto la chica observando la hora.- aun nos quedan veinte minutos.-_

 _-lo lamento, ire a tratar de leer un poco.- se excuso la chica._

 _-Hey Nanoha-chan, ten cuidado con algunas chicas, hay un rumor corriendo por allí y puede que sea algo problemático a futuro.- dijo Hayate abriendo un envase con frituras._

 ** _Fin flash back_**

No entendía el por que Hayate le había dicho aquello ultimo, entro al salón, algunos alumnos ya estaban en sus puestos, Nanoha se dirigió a su puesto ordenando sus utiles, de pronto una bola de papel choco su mejilla derecha, busco quien la había lanzado pero todos seguían como si nada pasase. Abrio el papel para encontrar una nota con solo una palabra y un dibujo. "Alejate" y una estrella amarilla dibujada a un lado.

-Davis digame los nombres de los huesos del cuerpo.- dijo la profesora Lindy mientras ponía proyecciones en la pizarra.

Nanoha guardo aquel papel en su mochila, después tendría tiempo para ver que significaba aquella hoja, por ahora tendría que poner atención para llegar a ser tan buena como Fate.


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

En un pasillo se encontraba un joven ansioso, observaba en todas direcciones, el sudor comenzaba a aparecer en su cien, una, dos y tres miradas a su reloj de mano le confirmaban que estaba bien en la hora. Una silueta femenina se acerco al lugar donde estaba aquel chico, lo saludo amablemente para luego caminar ambos a los grandes jardines del recinto tomando asiento bajo un árbol.

\- Y dime Scarya, que te pareció Takamachi?- pregunto la chica.

\- Bueno, es tal y como la describieron, pero tenemos un problema, no sabia que Testarossa estaría tan al pendiente de nosotros.- dijo agarrando un libro suponiendo que leia.

\- Lo se, tendremos que tener mas cuidado, aparte de ella tenemos a los malditos súbditos de Barbatos protegiéndola, tendremos que tener mas cuidado Yuuno-kun, por el momento dejaremos al margen todas las operaciones.- dijo la chica.

\- Dime Ginga-san, Astaroth sabe de nuestras maniobras aca?.- pregunto el chico sacando un anillo de su bolsillo apreciándolo.

\- La verdad es que no totalmente, por el momento estaremos solos, pero debemos reportar cuando alla un cambio, teniendo a los arcontes tras nosotros es dificil cumplir la misión.- dijo la chica sacando el anillo que colgaba en su cuello.

\- Ya veo, dejame esto a mi, tu manten vigilada a Testarossa, yo me preocupare de Takamachi.- exclamo el chico antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse del lugar dejando a la pelimorada aun observando aquella joya.

\- Arcontes… - salió en susurro desde sus finos labios.


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

La reunión había comenzado, en la mesa se encontraban los comandantes de todas las secciones de buscadores, Fate estaba en su puesto a un lado de Chrono esperando que se iniciase aquel concilio.

\- Bueno miembros de Lost Logia, los he llamado para dar cuenta nueva de los movimientos de algunas secciones, como han de saber, Astaroth a estado moviéndose cuidadosamente como nos ha comunicado la líder de la sección dos Shari.

Una chica con un traje blanco con detalles dorados se puso de pie mientras unas imágenes comenzaban a proyectarse en el centro de la mesa.

\- Como deben saber, hace poco tuvimos un incidente lamentable, la cazadora Testarossa cayó en batalla por un súbdito de Astaroth, por lo que hemos sabido, su nombre es Nove, la capturamos ayer, está siendo juzgada por los comandantes de alto mando. – dijo la chica mostrando las imágenes de una chica atada desde sus muñecas y pies.

Todos observaban detenidamente el interrogatorio, la chica "Nove" no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas hechas por un señor de mediana edad.

\- Dígame señorita Nove por última vez, donde está Astaroth.- dijo el hombre observando a la chica mientras los grilletes se ajustaban cada vez más a su piel haciéndola solar un grito de dolor.

\- No lo diré, aunque me maten.- exclamaba mientras observaba sus muñecas en las cuales salía un liquido verde.

\- Sabes que podrías ser de ayuda y podríamos perdonar tus faltas.- decía una mujer.

\- Jajajaja Faltas?, ustedes los Arcontes se creen los justicieros, pero, han pensado que alomejor ustedes solamente dañan y matan a gente noble por qué si?- las cadenas de sus pies estaban entrando en su piel haciéndola gemir de dolor.

Un grito desgarrador resonó en la sala, el aspecto de la chica cambio de un momento a otro, unas alas en su espalda aparecieron, su piel cambio a un color verdoso obscuro y sus ojos amarillos que poco a poco iban inyectándose de sangre, Fate endureció su quijada observando a aquel ser, cada vez que veía uno recordaba las historias que le contaban aquellos sabios, muy pocas veces podía ver a uno en su aspecto normal.

\- NO DIRE NADA.- dijo en una voz que ellos entendieron, la voz de los muertos.

Terminado de decir eso las extremidades de aquel ser fueron quitadas brutalmente acabando con la vida.

Todos los que estaban en la mesa quedaron perplejos ante aquel veredicto, no pensaron en que aquella sesión acabaría así.

\- Como han visto, los súcubos se están moviendo de apoco y negando la existencia de Astaroth, hemos obtenido un poco de información por un incubo seguidor de Barbatos quien después de ser extorsionado nos contó que han hecho una alianza de silencio entre ellos, dijo que se están preparando para la llegada de la profecía. La cazadora Testarossa con la sección seis está estudiando los movimientos de la familia de Barbatos conocidos en el mundo terrenal como Takamachi.-dijo Chrono mientras todos observaban a Fate quien se ponía en pie.

\- Señores sé que mi tarea es descubrir que traman, juro que no los defraudare, la familia Barbatos está involucrada con un ser tan despiadado como Astaroth, es mi deber investigar y cazar a súcubos e íncubos que estén tras el enemigo.- dijo la rubia posando su puño en su corazón.

La reunión de aquellos seres se dio fin, cada uno llevaba en su rostro la preocupación marcada, jamás habían sentido la sensación de peligro tan fuerte .

-Fate, tienes un momento.- le dijo una chica de pelo rosa.

\- dime Signum que sucede.- pregunto mientras se ponía firme.

\- es sobre la familia que investigas, tengo algo de información.- dijo la pelirrosa.

\- dime de que se trata.- ahora estaba más preocupada, Signum estaba asignada a vigilar a los hermanos mayores de los Takamachi.

\- tenemos un problema, no solamente tenemos que preocuparnos de los Barbatos, el hijo mayor de los Takamachi está involucrado con una secuaz de Astaroth, los vi, y lo peor es que la menor de los Takamachi es íntima amiga de la hermana menor de dicha chica, Fate esto no me huele bien, Hayate me ha hablado que tenemos tras nosotros a la mayor de los Nakajima, sé que has luchado varias veces con ella, esta vez no te confíes, en la universidad es fácil vigilar a Takamachi al margen, pero Nakajima ha ingresado a la institución, esto se ve mal, puede que sea verdad lo de la profecía y aquella chica Takamachi sea lo que han estado esperando.- termino de decir la chica antes de desaparecer dejando a una Fate debatiéndose consigo misma con toda esa información latente.

\- Nakajima ha ingresado….- pensó Fate caminando hacia una puerta donde salía escrito # sección 6.


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9

Nanoha se encontraba sentada en el gran césped que daba hacia la cancha de atletismo, su amigo y profesor Yuuno le había pedido que lo esperase en ese sitio, tenia practica con el club de soccer, a Nanoha no le había importado mucho, nunca había podido ir a ver un entrenamiento , Yuuno le había contado que era el líder del equipo y eso la había sorprendido. La cancha de futbol estaba rodeada por la cancha de atletismo, allí calentaban algunos alumnos de dicho club, la cobriza observaba entretenida las practicas de los diferentes clubes, ella aún no se decidía a cual unirse aunque el club de atletismo le llamaba la atención.

\- Veo que te ves interesada en entrar.- decía una voz cerca de él.

La cobriza levanto la vista hacia su lado izquierdo encontrándose un resplandor dorado cegador que de apoco se fue difuminando para mostrar una sonrisa acogedora y unas hebras doradas que danzaban a medida que el viento las mecía.

\- Fate-san…- dijo Nanoha aun sorprendida de encontrarse a la chica a su lado.

La rubia se sentó a su lado poniendo su vista en las franjas que rodeaban la cancha de futbol, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que Nanoha pudo apreciar de cerca maravillándose por aquella visión.

\- Te nos vas a unir Nanoha-san?.- pregunto la chica volteándose a ver a la cobriza.

\- Unir?.- dijo la chica mientras observaba a los alumnos que corrían por la cancha.- no lo había pensado a decir verdad, yo solamente estoy esperando que un amigo termine sus prácticas para que me pueda impartir clases.- dijo calmadamente sin apartar la mirada de la cancha observando a Yuuno meter un gol.

\- Ya veo…bueno que estés bien Takamachi-san.- dijo la rubia parándose de su lado sin voltear a verla mientras se aproximaba a las canchas corriendo.

Nanoha la observo marcharse, de pronto reacciono iba a hablarle a Fate pero ya se había marchado y estaba hablando con sus compañeros de club.

\- Bien Nanoha, serás tonta, has perdido el mejor momento para hablar con ella.- se dijo mientras se llevaba una palma a la cara, lo que le preocupo fue el tono de Fate, se sentía diferente… o solo había sido su imaginación.

Las practicas habían terminado en el club de soccer y los jugadores ahora estaban en la cancha tonteando o practicando algunos tiros de arco, como Yuuno era el líder del equipo tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros. Unas chicas se sentaron cerca de él pronto otras más y otras más, cosa que altero un poco a Nanoha ya que con sus murmullos no la dejaban concentrarse en su lectura.

\- Oh allí viene , allí viene Fate-sama.- decía una chica apuntando a la cancha donde un punto amarillo se posicionaba en una hilera.

Nanoha observo a la rubia que estaba en la hilera número uno, una coleta alta sujetaba su largo cabello dándole un aspecto elegante, pronto en la hilera dos se posiciono un chico rubio muy parecido a Fate, Nanoha quedo asombrada al ver a Yuuno al lado de la rubia, iban a competir cosa que emociono más a las chicas a su lado.

-miren las dos estrellas rubias van a competir entre sí, esto estará increíble!.- exclamo una pelirroja.

Ambos rubios se observaban fijamente, el silbato sonó llenando la cancha para indicar que la carrera había empezado, ambos chicos comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, los esmeraldas miraban a los rubíes que prontamente tomaron la ventaja de la carrera, una mueca de enojo salió del rostro del rubio quien puso todas sus fuerzas en la última recta. Fate observo por el rabillo de sus ojos al rubio quien la había sobrepasado, un ¡oh! Se escucho a lo lejos causándole una risilla, prontamente comenzó a acelerar hasta llegar a la altura de Yuuno sonriéndole de paso para luego sobrepasarlo rápidamente llevándose la victoria. La gente que estaba observando la carrera había contenido el aire en la última recta para después soltar gritos a la ganadora y aplausos. Nanoha había contenido la respiración por toda la carrera, no sabía que algo tan simple como una carrera podría ser tan genial.

\- Fate-san es genial, lleva ciento cincuenta victorias con esta, creo que ese chico debería darse por vencido alguna vez.- decía una peli morada al lado de la cobriza.

Nanoha la observo, aquella chica era muy singular, se parecía un poco a su amiga Suzuka solo que ella se veía más grande. Volvió su vista a la pista para comenzar a caminar en busca de su amigo Yuuno, al llegar al lugar observo a un chico rubio que miraba furioso donde estaba Fate, apretó fuertemente su quijada antes de acercarse a la rubia a paso fuerte y seguro.

La cobriza trato de detener a aquel rubio, pero le fue imposible el estaba decidido.

\- Nanoha-chan esto no es asunto tuyo.- le dijo de forma dura causándole miedo a la chica quien ahora temía por la rubia.

Yuuno se acercó dónde estaba Fate sentada en el piso tratando de recuperar la respiración, la observo detenidamente para luego tomarla por el cuello de la polera, la cobriza aterrorizada se acerco rápidamente donde estaban ellos para separarlos.

\- Tu…. Testarossa por que te atreves a burlarte de mí .- decía el chico enfurecido sujetando con más fuerza a Fate quien estaba enfurecida pero aun no podía soltarse del chico.

\- Suéltala Yuuno-kun.- grito desesperada Nanoha observando al rubio enfurecido.

\- Nanoha no te metas, esto es entre Fate y yo.- decía el chico aun sujetando a la rubia quien aun no recuperaba su respirar tranquilo.- tu porque me engañas, lo que has hecho estampa Testarossa, no puedes usar mas de tus limites eso es una norma.- decía el chico mas enfurecido mientras preparaba su puño para golpearla.

\- Yo….no…hecho….trampa…- decía una Fate que trataba de zafarse del chico.

\- ¡Tú te atreves a…!- Yuuno estaba lleno de cólera, no pensaba en lo que iba a hacer frente tanta gente observándolo, preparo su puño para golpear a la rubia.

Fate cerro fuertemente los ojos, sabía que en el estado que estaba no podría hacer nada contra el chico, además no era debido mostrar sus poderes frente la multitud de gente que había a sus alrededores, espero pacientemente el golpe, sabía que dolería durante varios días, abrió confundida los ojos observando la mano que iba a su rostro siendo desviada a su lado izquierdo por un brazo. Nanoha había tomado el brazo del chico desviándolo rápidamente, Yuuno observo a Nanoha con furia, la cual tenía su rostro serio.

\- Yuuno-kun, detente de una vez.- dijo la chica con una voz diferente, una voz que descoloco al chico, el miedo se sembró en su rostro.

Fate los observo detenidamente, aun sorprendida de la velocidad de aquella chica cobriza, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el rostro de miedo del chico quien trataba de sacar su brazo del agarre de la chica pero esta se lo impedía, la desesperación hizo su aparición.

La rubia no entendía que sucedía, pero una sensación de peligro apareció en su interior, el frio en el lugar se hizo presente y las ganas de vomitar rápidamente se incrementaron con el aroma a azufre, " esto va mal", pensó la chica viendo a los demás alumnos que cada vez se incrementaban alrededor de la cancha.

\- Nanoha….- decía el chico ahora con sus facciones llenas de dolor, observo su brazo el cual estaba siendo fuertemente apretado sintiendo como sus músculos se rasgaban lentamente.

\- No Yuuno- kun hasta que dejes de atacarla.-

Sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente de un azul a un violeta obscuro llamando la atención del chico quien dio un respingo.

-Takamachi-san …estoy bien gracias por ayudarme.- dijo Fate en su oído mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.- pero ahora tranquilízate, por favor, o dañaras a más personas.- termino de decir la chica mientras la sensación a su alrededor se deshacía y volvía todo a la normalidad.

La cobriza estaba perpleja en su lugar soltando el brazo del chico en el cual las marcas de sus dedos habían quedado marcadas, no entendía que había sucedido en ese momento, solamente ella fue a ayudar a Fate de un Yuuno descontrolado, observo sus manos fijamente sin entender de donde salió aquella fuerza. Sus ojos se fijaron en unos esmeraldas que la miraban aterrorizados.

\- Yuuno-kun…yo…lo lamento. Yo…- trato de decir la chica pero el rubio se disculpo con ambas y se fue corriendo de aquel sitio.

Nanoha no entendía que fue lo sucedido, se dio cuenta que la calidez que la rodeaba cada vez se iba de apoco, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a una Fate que le observaba seriamente.

-yo…lo lamento fate-san, pero….- trato de excusarse la chica quien fue acallada por la rubia.

-gracias Takamachi-san, te lo agradezco, eres diferente a lo que pensé.- decía la rubia regalándole una sonrisa a la cobriza quien se sonrojo al instante.

-yo…debía hacerlo…no me des las gracias.- decía la cobriza pescando nerviosamente su mochila.

Hasta ese momento Nanoha no se había dado cuenta del atuendo de la rubia, una polera pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor y el agua tirada sobre su cabeza, unas calzas muy cortas mostrando sus largas y blancas piernas y su coleta alzada mostrando su elegante cuello, una visión que ahora entendía por qué todos venían a ver al club de atletismo. Nanoha se sonrojo más al acordarse de que la rubia frente suya hace un momento la había abrazado por la espalda.

\- Te encuentras bien Takamachi-san?.- pregunto Fate curiosa por el cambio de actitud de la chica quien se había puesto en marcha sin observarla.

\- Es solo que recordé que debía hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a mi hogar.- decía la cobriza hiéndase rápidamente desapareciendo entre la multitud que se aglomeraba a su alrededor preguntándole que había sucedido.

Fate aún estaba incrédula, aquella cobriza si sería un reto, más para sí.

-Yuuno, que te sucedió en el brazo.- preguntaba Ginga asustada viendo las marcas del brazo del chico y como el usaba magia para recuperarse.

\- Takamachi me ataco, pero en parte sabia que sucedería esto.- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-supe que tuviste un conflicto con Testarossa, es por eso que tienes esa marca?.- observo la chica mientras pescaba su móvil para ver la hora.

\- sí, quería ver la verdadera faceta de Nanoha, y la vi, Ginga, esta chica realmente es fuerte, por un momento pensé que de verdad iba a ir con todas.- explicaba el chico.- creo que debería agradecer en parte a Testarossa por detenerla, sino …otra seria la historia.- observo a Ginga detenidamente. – dime Ginga, que sabes tú de la profecía?, necesito saber más sobre el tema, los libros antiguos narran algunas cosas pero…esto supera todo….-

La peli morada lo observo , el brazos del chico a pesar de que le había puesto magia medicinal no habría podido ser curado.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Fate estaba en el dormitorio del departamento que compartía con Hayate , un golpe en la puerta le alerto que la chica había llegado, salió de su habitación encontrándose con la castaña quien la miraba seriamente.

\- Estás bien?.-. pregunto la chica observando las facciones de la rubia quien se dejo caer en el sofá mientras soltaba un suspiro.

\- Si lo estoy, pero por poco no alcanzo a llegar.- decía calmadamente mientras observaba su brazo.

\- Supe que tuviste una competencia con Yuuno y este se puso como loco y trato de golpearte porque había perdido jajaj ese hurón es un mal perdedor.- reía Hayate pero termino al no escuchar risa proveniente de Fate, sino un rostro serio y sombrío.

\- Hayate, Yuuno lo hizo para poder provocar a Nanoha y esta callo en tal artimaña, la vi, la sentí, tenemos problemas y unos grandes, aquella chica… aquella chica es la súcubo más fuerte que he conocido en todo lo que llevo en Lost Logia, creo que es más fuerte que Astaroth… - le dijo observándola aterrorizada, aun podía sentir aquella sensación de la tarde.

\- Vaya…Fate si lo dices tú es porque de verdad debe ser verdad…eres la única que ha peleado con Astaroth y si Takamachi es peor…deberíamos exterminarla.- sentencio la castaña decidida.

\- No!, eso no lo haremos.- exclamo la rubia poniéndose de pie .

\- Por qué no Fate?, si es así de poderosa y peligrosa lo mejor es exterminarla, así todos los planes que piensan hacer los súcubos e incubus se verán destruidos.- comentaba ahora furiosa la castaña poniéndose de pie frente a su amiga.

\- No…Hayate…aunque no me creas…esa chica es diferente…si es fuerte, pero, es extraño, nunca había conocido a un súcubo que tuviese nobleza, compasión… Hayate… Nanoha me salvo del chico, detuvo el golpe que iba hacia mi desafiándolo, además…para detenerla le brinde de mi energía…un súcubo normal me hubiese repelido y atacado inmediatamente…pero ella … ella la acepto y fue algo tan…agradable.- trataba de explicar la rubia mientras en la cara de Hayate se formaba una gran O para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más juguetón.

\- Vaya vaya… Fate no me digas que le diste de tu energía?.- preguntaba la chica.

\- Em…bueno…si…- decía ahora avergonzada la rubia sintiendo para donde iba la cosa.

\- Entonces me dices que no te rechazo cierto?.- seguía cuestionando mientras su mirada felina aparecía.

\- Em..si…pero este….- Fate no sabía que inventar, sabía que venía ahora.

\- Fate-chan…no será que tu… sientes algo por esa tal Takamachi?.- dijo Hayate riendo estrepitosamente mientras el rostro de Fate se ponía más rojo.

\- Yo…no sé de qué hablas….sabes que es irracional pensar en ligar a un arconte con un súcubo, no se puede, son rivales a muerte, nosotros estamos para derrotar a los súcubos e incubus y que no maten a personas comunes y corrientes extrayéndoles sus vidas.- decía la rubia paseando de un lado a otro extendiendo sus brazos enojada.

\- Bueno bueno Fate-chan, solamente te dire algo, ten cuidado, recuerda que este es un trabajo, no podemos asociarnos mucho con nuestras presas.-

Fate se quedo de pie en su sitio mientras Hayate se escondia en su habitación dejando a una pensativa rubia quien no comprendía totalmente lo que le estaba ocurriendo, "¿ era acaso que sentía una cierta empatía por aquella linda súcubo?".


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Los días pasaron, las cosas se notaban normales en el ambiente, Fate observaba a Nanoha en los recesos mientras esta era acompañada por Yuuno quien le impartía clases a diario, la fecha de los exámenes se aproximaban para el alumnado y se escuchaba el rumor de que luego de esas fechas se haría una mega fiesta en conmemoración al grupo de futbol quien empezaría el campeonato.

-Sabes que será riesgoso.- decía la rubia mirando hacia la cancha de atletismo.

-y también sé que no te gustan, pero es nuestro trabajo, debemos estar al pendiente, si no estamos tras los talones de los incubus puede que tomen ventaja, sabemos que Takamachi puede ser un gran riesgo para todos.- terminó de decir la castaña.

Un gran suspiro salió de los labios de la rubia mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al césped.

-está bien, iremos a la fiesta.- dijo con desgano mientras un ¡yes! Se escuchaba a su lado.- pero Hayate, procura no volverte loca, no te podre poner tanta atención.- dijo reprochando la chica.

\- no te pongas anticuada, yo soy lo suficiente grande para saber cuál es mi límite.- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie mientras hacia un gesto de victoria.

-ni que lo digas jajaja.- respondió la rubia mientras pensaba en que edad tendría realmente, o hasta que edad podía vivir un ser de su clase.

De pronto un aura extraña se hizo sentir alertando a ambas chicas, Fate se sentó para poder sentir mejor de donde provenía.

-la sientes?.- preguntó Hayate ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

-es muy fuerte… Hayate sé de donde viene , ¡vamos!.-

Cruzaron el campo de juego hasta llegar a una cabaña rojiza antigua donde se guardaban los implementos de los clubes, sigilosamente rodearon aquel sitio buscando algún lugar por donde podrían ver que era lo que estaba dentro, un ruido les alertó que no estaban solas, Fate se aventuró a abrir la puerta de inmediato el aroma a azufre le inundó sus sentidos haciéndola casi vomitar.

-¡que es esto!, Hayate ve con cuidado.- dijo la rubia mientras cubría su rostro con su manga derecha.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones donde se guardaban las colchonetas, cada vez era más intenso el hedor, la rubia sacó su arma, sabía por sus años de experiencia que podía encontrar dentro, abrió de golpe la puerta mientras Hayate le cubría la espalda.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, ¿vienen para unirse a mi festin?.-

Sentada sobre un cuerpo inerte estaba Ginga mirándolas desafiantemente mientras se comenzaba a arreglar sus ropas, Fate la miraba con furia al igual que Hayate.

-no era necesario que hicieses esto acá .- dijo la castaña causándole gracia a la pelimorada.

-ustedes tampoco deberían estar acá, al menos que quieran acompañarme en mi festin?.- decía la chica ahora tomando una de las manos del cuerpo que yacía bajo suyo.

-suéltalo, él no merecía morir así .- sentenció la rubia tratando de no sonar más alterada de lo que estaba.

-sabes que lo merecía, este hombre que yace acá trató de violarme y bueno lo dejé, pero él no sabía que iba a acabar de este modo jajaja pobrecillo, se lo merecía Fate, o dime tú que tu dios todo piadoso lo iba a dejar entrar a su reino después de su historial?.- sonreía triunfante la chica.

La rubia la miraba con ira, sabía que en cierto modo aquella súcubo frente suyo tenía razón, era mejor para ese hombre terminar así, pero su razón le decía que todos debían ser juzgados sea cual sea su delito.

-termina lo que has hecho, por esta te la dejaremos pasar, sabemos que hace él así que te tendremos piedad y misericordia esta vez, solo una cosa, trata de no hacer esto nuevamente acá, sabemos lo que eres , pero no podemos arriesgarnos tanto como para armar un escándalo aquí mismo.- explicaba calmadamente la rubia.

En ese momento la pelimorada se puso de pie y caminó en dirección de la rubia poniéndose en frente de ella.

-y tú angel?, tu estarías dispuesta a hacer estas cosas conmigo?.- le dijo Ginga a Fate mirándola seductoramente mientras su mano atrapaba la entrepierna de la rubia.- se nota que quieres o aún no dejas tu voto hacia ese ser que los adiestra?.-

Fate con la cólera en su máximo esplendor pescó a la chica del cuello y la plantó contra la muralla más cercana haciendo mirarla a los ojos mientras le apretaba el cuello con la mano.

-escúchame bien ser, no te mato aquí y ahora porque sé que no se puede al menos que hagas algo más comprometedor, ten cuidado si no quieres cruzarte con mi espada, debes saber de antemano por mi hermana que se siente tenerla en la carne.- decía la chica mientras posaba su mano libre en el lado izquierdo del vientre de la chica.

Ginga se safó del agarre mirando ahora con rabia a la rubia frente suyo.

\- ¡larguense!.- le dijo a las dos en un idioma muy conocido para ellas.

Salieron del sitio que aún olía un poco a ese edor, antes de ir a sus dormitorios divisaron una cabeza muy familiar, Nanoha caminaba por el campo acompañada de un chico un tanto desconocido para estas dos.

-hey Fate, esa persona que va con Nanoha no es?...- decía Hayate cerrando los ojos levenmente para poder ver bien de quien se trataba.

La rubia observaba detenidamente, su semblante cambió de inmediato.

-Hayate debemos de cualquier manera separar a Nanoha de ese chico ¡ya!.- dijo la rubia antes de teletransportarse y quedar a unos escasos metros de distancia de la pareja quienes reían sobre algo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-Bueno y dime Nanoha , como está tu padre?, supe que había salido de viaje.- dijo el chico .

-Esta bien, si no me equivoco fue a una conferencia donde se encontró con tu hermana, eso me contó.- dijo Nanoha pensativa.

\- si , ella me contó que se encontraron en la conferencia , igual , el uso de la tecnología hoy en día es interesante, iban a enviarme a mí a la conferencia pero ya sabes, no me es muy grato saber de cosas tecnológicas jajaja.- explico el chico.

-Y dime Jail, que haces por estos lados?.- cuestionó la chica.

-Bueno, tu sabes, mi hermana menor estudia acá y además vengo a buscar a mi novia.- explicó el chico mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de Nanoha.

-tu novia…quien es tu novia?.- cuestionó curiosa la chica.

En ese momento Ginga apareció tras Jail abrazándolo para luego robarle un beso, Nanoha quedó asombrada, jamás pensó que la peli morada fuese la novia de él. Fate que observaba todo detenidamente no entendía varias cosas en todo lo que podía oir, sin pensarlo más salió de su escondite, debía proteger a Nanoha y ya que se les haya unido Ginga no era una buena señal.

La cobriza sintió cómo alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella y se posicionaba a su lado derecho para luego observar cómo la rubia la observaba dedicándole una sonrisa, de inmediato su rostro se encendió, aquella sonrisa era demasiado para tapar al mismísimo sol, esa mujer la terminaría matando un día de estos.

-Hola Nanoha quería recordarte que …- la rubia observaba a los otros dos intrusos por el rabillo del ojo, jamás pensó en poder estar frente a frente con Jail, uno de los incubos más conocidos por los arcontes debido a la dinastía de la que provenía.

-Fate?.- cuestionó la cobriza observando cómo la rubia se quedaba mirando a la nada.

-lo siento, solamente quería saber si quieres que te pase a dejar a tu hogar, es tarde y por estos lados tan alejados uno no sabe que puede ocurrir.- terminó de decir la rubia rápidamente.

Nanoha lo pensó un momento antes de declinar su proposición.

\- lo lamento Fate, pero Jail ya me ha propuesto lo mismo, perdón , no los he presentado, él es Jail Scaglietti un amigo de mi familia.- terminó de explicar la chica.

Fate observó a Jail quien mantenía una sonrisa socarrona mientras mantenía su mano extendida para que la rubia la estrechara, Fate observó a Nanoha antes de marcharse sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Veo que tu amiga es un tanto extraña y sin modales.- dijo Jail observando como Nanoha miraba el caminar de la rubia sin entender que había ocurrido.

\- Dime Nanoha, iras a la fiesta?.- le cuestionó Ginga captando la atención de la cobriza.

\- si, me han invitado varios ya que es más una fiesta de bienvenida a los de primero, ustedes iran?.- preguntó la cobriza con una sonrisa.

-claro, Jail está muy entusiasmado, bueno Nanoha debemos empezar a marcharnos para poder prepararnos para la fiesta.- dijo Ginga tomando el brazo de Jail haciéndolo que comenzara a caminar.

\- hey mujer tranquila que aún es temprano jajaja.- reía el chico.

Nanoha miraba aquella escena con un poco de recelo, se imaginaba que debía ser lindo poder estar en pareja y vivir varios momentos juntos como aquellos dos.

La noche llegó , el ambiente en aquella gran casa era totalmente festivo, Nanoha observaba impactada lo grande que era la mansión de Ginga, los alumnos llegaban en sus deportivos, otros en las limosinas o en sus motocicletas, la música de los diferentes dj se escuchaba antes de ingresar al lugar, Nanoha entró a la mansión siendo recibida por Ginga quien estaba totalmente producida para la ocasión.

-Que bueno es verte nuevamente Nanoha, espero disfrutes esta velada.- dijo mientras le extendía un antifaz color azul, Nanoha la quedo mirando expectante.- la temática de este año es un baile de máscaras.- le comentó la chica.

La cobriza le dio las gracias antes de pasar a donde estaba toda la fiesta, en el salón las luces y el olor a alcohol inundaban sus sentidos, prontamente fue acorralada por dos personas.

-tu no nos ibas a contar que ibas a venir cierto?.- dijo una de las chicas escondida tras un antifaz verde.

Nanoha miraba confusa, no sabía que rayos le sucedía a aquellas chicas, de pronto se largaron a reir poniendo más incómoda a la cobriza.

-Vaya Nanoha, no has cambiado nada.- dijo la otra cubierta por un antifaz morado.

La cobriza estaba anonadada en su sitio, prontamente se lanzó hacia las dos dedicándoles un grato abrazo.

-ustedes por qué no me avisaron que estaban devuelta en el país?.- dijo la cobriza usando un tono de un enfado mal fingido.

\- Queríamos darte una sorpresa, Jail se comunicó con nosotras por la tarde y dio que justo estábamos llegando a nuestro hogar.- explicó la chica del antifaz verde.

\- Arisa , Suzuka, que bueno es verlas por acá, supongo que van a poder comenzar el semestre en la universidad?.- cuestionó la cobriza.

\- claro, una cosa son las competencias de equitación y otra son los estudios, lo bueno es que nos dejaran faltar un poco más ya que nos unimos al club de equitación de la universidad, así que nuestra carrera está protegida jajajaj.- explicó la rubia.

\- entonces ya que estamos las tres, deberíamos ir a festejar este reencuentro!.- gritó Suzuka captando la atención de ambas chicas ya que la peli morada era la más introvertida de las tres.

Se pusieron a reir estrepitosamente mientras emprendían el camino hacia la barra para ordenar sus tragos, Nanoha iba vestida de una forma muy sutil, pero eso no cambiaba la forma de captar la atención de la mayoría de los allí presentes, las tres chicas estaban siendo devoradas por las miradas de muchos chicos presentes que de vez en cuando intentaban ligar con alguna de ellas siendo rechazados amablemente.

-Dios… cuantos más van a venir?, no quiero que vean a MI Suzuka con esos ojos ambrientos… aunque si esa chica me ve a mí de ese modo dudaría un instante jajaja.- dijo Arisa apuntando a un sitio donde se encontraba una rubia hablando con una chica pelirroja alta.

Suzuka le dio un golpe a Arisa quien se disculpaba por aquel comentario prometiéndole que ella era la única en su corazón, mientras Nanoha no despegaba la vista de aquella rubia, Fate iba vestida de negro, unos jeans negros MUY ajustados que no dejaba nada para la imaginación y un top negro que mostraba sus bien formados brazos y abdomen , Nanoha tragó pesado cuando vió que aquella chica se estaba aproximando cada vez más a la rubia y esta no se movía de su sitio, "debe ser su novia", pensó de inmediato la cobriza mientras un sentimiento de tristeza pasaba por su corazón . Arisa observó el cambio de semblante de la cobriza.

-te sientes bien Nanoha?.- cuestionó la rubia mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de esta.

-que?, ah , sí, solamente creo que me está pegando un poco el alcohol.- explicó mientras bebía un sorbo más de aquel vaso con whisky.

\- y si vamos a bailar?, creo que a mí también me está pegando un poco.- explicó Suzuka mientras trataba de ponerse de pie lo más dignamente posible.

Las tres se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraba la gente bailando desenfrenadamente aquellos temas, otros se encontraban cantando y saltando, alguno que otro en plan de conquista con alguna chica o chico, aquella fiesta era de por sí la más alocada a la que había asistido la cobriza. De un momento a otro se encontraron bailando con un grupo de chicos de segundo año, Nanoha disfrutaba las inumerables sensaciones que se acumulaban en el lugar, sin previo aviso Arisa se acercá a ella tomándola del hombro para susurrarle algo al oído.

-sé que ésta es tu oportunidad no la vayas a desperdiciar.- le dijo mientras separaba a la cobriza del chico con el que bailaba y la tiraba hacia otro sitio haciéndola chocar fuertemente con alguien.

Nanoha se sobaba el hombro izquierdo mientras maldecía a Arisa por hacer tal acto, de pronto se recordó que chocó con alguien , se dio la vuelta para disculparse con la persona pero en vez de eso se quedó petrificada en su sitio.

-estas bien?.- dijo la rubia observando como Nanoha no respondía.-hey!, me oyes?.- le volvió a decir acercándose peligrosamente hacia el rostro de la cobriza quien se puso de inmediato totalmente roja mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-lo siento por el golpe, no era mi intensión Fate.- explicó avergonzada.

Una sonrisa y un movimiento de hombros por parte de la rubia fue su respuesta, Nanoha no sabía si era por el consumo del alcohol excesivo u otra cosa, pero aquella mujer frente ella en ese momento era la cosa más hermosa creada por alguien, un empujón en su espalda la hizo pegarse más a la rubia quien la atrapó con sus brazos posicionándolos en la cintura de la cobriza. Nanoha sabía que se arrepentiría de esto algún día , pero el valor que necesitaba apareció de la nada emergiendo de sus entrañas, se acercó a la oreja de Fate y suavemente le dijo.

-Quieres bailar?.-

Dos palabras bastaron para que el corazón de la rubia comenzara a latir de una forma extraña, no sabía si había sido por el perfume de la cobriza calando su ser o la seductora voz ocupada por esta. Comenzaron a bailar un tanto separadas pero no tanto como para no poder sentir el perfume de cada una , la música de un momento a otro pasó a algo más prendido que incitaba a tener un cierto movimiento de cadera, las parejas en el lugar bailaban lo más pegadas posibles como si se tratase de un acto de fecundación, Fate posicionó su mano en la cadera de la cobriza quien levantó de inmediato su mirada captando el rostro sonrojado de Fate, aquello le pareció lo más tierno que había visto jamás, lentamente juntó más aún sus cuerpos mientras bailaban, Nanoha se sentía a gusto con la rubia , se sentía protegida, pero una idea le vino a la cabeza, " se sentía extremadamente atraída por la rubia tanto como para tener algo más", al darse cuenta de tal pensamiento se separó un poco de la rubia, no la quería asustar, pero aquel pensamiento le había dado un gran golpe a su ser, " ¿me gustaran las chicas?", se cuestionó mientras observaba los ojos dudosos de la rubia.

\- ¿sucede algo?.- pregunto la rubia captando la atención de la cobriza quien negó de inmediato.

-no, solamente necesito ir al baño, disculpa.- le dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar ante tal revelación.

Entró directamente al baño encontrándolo desocupado, entró y se sentó en el inodoro, su corazón latía a mil , aquello había sido algo nuevo para ella. Los golpes fuera del baño y la voz de Arisa la hicieron caer a tierra.

-estas bien Nanoha?, te vimos salir corriendo de la pista de baile, sucede algo?.- pregunto la rubia.

De inmediato la puerta de la cabina fue abierta mostrando a una Nanoha con una mirada descolocada mientras lágrimas caían.

-creo…que me he enamorado.- dijo aún asombrada de sus propias palabras.

Salieron del baño mientras otro grupo de chicas ingresaba en un estado deplorable, Nanoha aún estaba impactada por aquella revelación.

\- se te ha subido el alcohol a la cabeza , creo que es mejor llevarte a casa.- dijo Suzuka mirando a la chica que aún mantenía su rostro anonadado.

-creo que es lo mejor Nanoha, ya estas sonando como una ebria.- decía Arisa ganándose una mirada de reproche por ambas chicas.- ¿que? Yo solo decía.-

\- No, tranquilas, estoy bien, puede que sea que he bebido demasiado pero se me está pasando, vamos a seguir disfrutando esta fiesta, lamento haberlas asustado amigas.- les dijo la cobriza mientras las abrazaba.

Bajaron al primer piso para llegar al jardín donde se encontraba la gran piscina llena de gente y el otro escenario, este ponía música electrónica, estaban bailando al ritmo del trap cuando apareció un chico rubio al lado de ellas.

-Hey Nanoha como estas?.- cuestiono Yuuno regalándole una sonrisa.

-Yuuno- kun , pensé que no vendrías!.- decía una animada Nanoha.

\- y perderme esto?, nah, además vine con los chicos del equipo.- dijo mientras se acercaban dos chicos un tanto más altos que Yuuno .

\- que bueno es verte por acá, esta fiesta está muy de locos.- decía Nanoha un poco fuerte para que el chico la escuchase.

\- si…, Nanoha, quieres bailar?- preguntó dudoso el chico.

Instintivamente la cobriza observo a sus amigas quienes le asentían en forma aprobatoria para que fuese con él, sin más remedio aceptó la propuesta. Mientras bailaban Nanoha no dejaba de pensar en la rubia y en lo sucedido anteriormente, de vez en cuando observaba por los lados por si podía toparse con la cabellera amarilla.

\- tienes sed?.- preguntó Yuuno extendiéndole una botella de agua a Nanoha.

\- uhh?, claro, muchas gracias Yuuno.- dijo la chica mientras se llevaba la botella a su boca acabando con el contenido de ella.

La música y las luces de un momento a otro comenzaron a parecerle extrañas, las sensaciones la estaban embriagando, sentía que cada centímetro de su piel, cada folículo de su cuerpo tenía vida propia, observó a Yuuno quien le sonreía mientras saltaba y gritaba ciertas cosas indescifrables para ella, observó a Suzuka y Arisa quienes estaban eufóricas a su lado junto a los amigos de Yuuno coreando el tema que retumbaba en sus tímpanos, Yuuno se aproximó a ella posicionando su mano en su brazo descubierto , el sentimiento que experimentó jamás lo había sentido antes en su vida, estaba excitada, demasiado y lo peor es que le gustaba, abrazó a Yuuno rodeándolo por el cuello, el chico la aproximo hasta juntar sus rostros dejando una pequeña separación en sus labios sin tocarse.

\- me has drogado cierto?.- le decía una sonriente Nanoha observándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Si, la botella tenía drogas, todos estamos drogados, supe después de la segunda botella que bebí que alguien les puso droga, por eso todos en este lugar están así.- explicó el chico sin despegar su vista de la cobriza.

-me gusta, sabes… creo que mis amigas igual lo están disfrutando…- decía Nanoha mientras sentía el aliento de Yuuno calar en su boca.

De pronto por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver una melena dorada pasar rápidamente, como si de un clik se tratase se despegó de Yuuno para salir tras el rastro dejando al chico en su lugar sin entender que sucedía, Nanoha entró a la mansión observando en todo el lugar, sentía que podía olfatear el rastro del perfume de la rubia en el estado que estaba, subió las escaleras pasando por el mar de gente que estaba en el primer salón, llegó a un lugar donde había un gran pasillo, de pronto un ruido la hizo detenerse, agudizó su audición para ver de dónde había provenido ese golpe, asomó su rostro por la esquina donde doblaba el pasillo para ver que sucedía sin ser percibida, Fate estaba acorralada contra la pared por aquella pelirroja del principio mientras esta le metía la mano bajo la blusa que llevaba dejando ver su abdomen al aire, la rubia no podía moverse aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquel aprieto. Impotente Nanoha salió hacia donde estaba Fate mandando a la pelirroja hacia a un lado cayendo de lleno al suelo.

-que te ocurre loca.- dijo la pelirroja observando furiosa a la cobriza quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

\- aléjate.- le dijo a la cobriza quien la observó furiosa.

-ella es mía!.- le reprochó la pelirroja ahora parándose y tomando una postura de pelea.

\- aléjate de ella.- dijo nuevamente la cobriza poniéndose delante de Fate quien observaba consternada la situación.

\- maldita loca vete!- exclamó la pelirroja mientras se aventuraba a meter un derechazo a la cobriza quien lo detuvo sin ninguna dificultad acercando el rostro de la otra chica al suyo.

\- quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?.- cuestionó ya ahora emanando un aura de peligro para la pelirroja quien jamás había experimentado el verdadero miedo en su vida tras ver aquellos ojos inyectados en ira.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se safó del agarre aterrorizada y salió por el pasillo escaleras abajo, Fate que no se había movido de su sitio tras aquello trató de ver la mejor forma de poder tratar a Nanoha en ese estado, la cobriza estaba fuera de sí, y eso lo sabía la rubia, cualquier movimiento errado significaría su muerte, se acercó lentamente a la cobriza, necesitaba neutralizar aquello que emanaba de Nanoha. Sin previo aviso la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con su aura, tenía que darle luz a la obscuridad que la rodeaba.

\- que haces?.- dijo Nanoha con una voz ronca captando la total atención de Fate.

-gracias por ayudarme.- le dijo tiernamente cerca del oído.

Fate observó a la cobriza quien no se inmutaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de darse vuelta y enfrentar a la rubia quien la miraba asustada, sin previo aviso Nanoha la tomó de la mano haciéndola ingresar en la habitación más cercana, la rubia estaba en shock , no entendía por qué no servía su poder, no podía anular el de Nanoha y eso era un gran problema teniendo a Hayate perdida en la fiesta, sin previo aviso Nanoha la pescó por la cintura firmemente haciendo a la rubia sonrojarse por el acto.

\- sabes …hace mucho tiempo quiero hacer eso.- dijo Nanoha con una voz muy seductora que paralizó cualquier acto de la rubia, Nanoha la estaba seduciendo, no había duda.

\- Nanoha , venga, vamos a la fiesta que está muy divertida.- decía con un tono nervioso la rubia mientras daba uno y otro paso alejándose de la cobriza quien la observaba seductoramente, cosa que ponía nerviosa a la rubia como jamás antes en su vida.

-no, yo no quiero bajar, Fate.-

Nanoha se acercó rapidamente a la rubia haciéndola caer en el sofá que estaba a un lado de un escritorio posicionándose inmediatamente sobre esta, Nanoha no tenía duda, estaba excitada, demasiado, necesitaba a la rubia, la necesitaba hacer suya allí y ahora, sin previo aviso metió su mano bajo la blusa negra que llevaba la rubia haciéndola soltar un gemido ahogado por causa de la mano fría de la cobriza, una sonrisa felina adornó su rostro al sentir tal sonido, lentamente recorrió el perfecto y trabajado abdomen de la rubia delineando cada músculo, Fate no sabía qué hacer, algo inusual se apoderaba de ella , algo malo, se sentía a gusto siendo acariciada por aquella súcubo, Nanoha se recostó sobre Fate acercando sus rostros, las respiraciones de ámbas eran agitadas, posó su mano por el mentón de la rubia , por su mente pasaba solamente una idea, debía hacer suya a aquella rubia, lentamente acercó sus rostros sin dejar de observar los obscuros rubies que la miraban expectantes, un roce más parecido a una descarga eléctrica hizo volver a la vida real a la rubia quien se levantó rápidamente dejando a una Nanoha que miraba anonadada a la rubia. Nanoha no entendía que había ocurrido, miraba a una Fate con cara aterrada que retrocedía lentamente negando, la cobriza se puso de pie consternada tratando de acercarse a Fate quien la miraba con miedo.

-no sé qué ocurrió Fate-chan, no estaba en mí perdóname…perdóname yo…no se que ocurrió.- decía la cobriza mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo tapando su rostro con las manos.

Aquello había sido muy extraño, no era ella , algo más se había apoderado de sus instintos, si Fate no se hubiese puesto de pie hubiese cometido uno de sus peores errores. La rubia observó a la cobriza vulnerable en su sitio, aquello que se había apoderado de ella se había desaparecido, jamás en su vida había cedido a un encanto de un súcubo, pero la pregunta que rondaba por su mente era, "¿por qué yo también quería?", se acercó a la cobriza rodeándola con sus brazos , aquella sensación hizo entrar en paz a Nanoha quien se dejó arrullar por la rubia.

-por qué no te fuiste?.- cuestionó triste Nanoha.

\- no te dejaría sola, lo sabes.- contestó segura.

\- pero yo… yo casi te…- no terminó de decir mientras un shhh llenaba la habitación.

-te han drogado, ahora se están pasando los efectos, te dieron la droga del amor.- inventó la rubia para que Nanoha atribuyese los efectos de lo ocurrido a eso.

-Yuuno me dijo que me había dado algo en una botella con agua.- explicó la chica aferrándose más al cuerpo de Fate.

\- puede que sea eso.- dijo calmadamente Fate, mientras pensaba que alomejor si la drogaron, pero con algo que sea muy eficaz para gente de su especie, algo que los active.

-estas enojada?.- preguntó cómo si fuese una pequeña niña cosa que enterneció a la rubia.

\- no, no lo estoy, tranquila.- le contestó depositando un beso en la frente de la cobriza ruborizándola de inmediato.

-gracias Fate por no enfadarte.-

\- gracias a ti por salvarme de esa loca que quería quizás que cosa de mí, si no hubieses llegado sería otra la historia… además.- la rubia posicionó la vista en Nanoha por unos instantes antes de desviarla hacia cualquier sitio .- yo sé que solamente soy de una persona...- dijo al aire sin observar a la cobriza quien no despegaba su mirada de una rubia ruborizada.

Fate se puso de pie dejando a una Nanoha pensativa tras las palabras de la rubia.

-bueno, es momento de irme, ya va a amanecer.- dijo observando por la ventana como comenzaba a esclarecer.- Nanoha, tranquila, estamos bien, hare como que esto no sucedió.- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

La cobriza observó embelesada aquello, no podía ser que aquella mujer no fuese lo más parecido a un ángel de esos que tanto escuchó en las historias que le contaban cuando niña, sin cuestionarse cómo se dio el impulso, caminó hacia Fate cerrando la distancia entre ellas y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, por un momento algo extraño comenzó a rondar su cuerpo, para luego sentir una paz extrema, algo inexplicable, una sensación indescifrable, cerró los ojos cuando sintió a Fate responderle el beso y rodearla con su brazos, aquello era lo más lindo que había podido sentir en su vida. Se separaron lentamente juntando sus frentes, zafiros y rubies colisionaban y una sonrisa en sus labios aparecía.

-lo siento, no podía irme sin haberlo hecho, necesitaba…- habló la cobriza mientras la rubia volvía a juntar sus labios.

-creo que yo tampoco podía irme sin haberlo hecho.- dijo sonriente la rubia mientras observaba el rostro anonadado de la cobriza.

\- es hora de irme Nanoha, nos vemos en la universidad.- dijo Fate regalándole un corto beso antes de salir por aquella puerta dejando a una Nanoha más que feliz en aquel cuarto, ahora lo sabía , era definitivo, estaba totalmente enamorada de Fate Testarossa.

Hayate estaba en la planta baja cuando vió bajar a Fate de la escalera, su cara estaba pálida, de inmediato dejó de hablar con la gente que la rodeaba y fue a ayudar a la rubia quien casi resbala por la escalera.

-por dios santo, dime que no has bebido como condenada y por eso estas así?.- cuestionó llevando a Fate afuera del lugar para subirla al automóvil.

-no, Hayate, hice algo malo…- dijo la rubia ya sentándose en el asiento de copiloto .- necesito …mana…urgente, llévame a la casa ya…-

La castaña se subió inmediatamente abrochando su cinturón y poniendo marcha, jamás había visto a la rubia en ese estado ni en su peor batalla.

\- dime Fate! Que mierda te dejó así!.- decía ya asustada la castaña poniendo el acelerador.

\- Nanoha…- dijo calmadamente la rubia captando la total atención de la castaña.

-Nanoha?.- cuestionó sin entender a que se refería.

\- yo y ella…pasaron muchas cosas…y nos besamos.-

Un fuerte frenaso se escuchó mientras Fate se aferró al asiento para no chocar contra el retrovisor.

-¡estas demente mapache!.- exclamó la rubia un poco más compuesta por el susto.

-¡ Tú estas de joda, como es eso que se besaron!, ¡ por eso estás así!, ¡Fate!, ¡ donde mierda tenías la cabeza!, ¡ por Dios!, mierda Fate, acabas de romper una regla… ellos se van a enterar, además es con Nanoha, habiendo taaanta gente la eliges a ella!.- decía levantando las manos y a veces tocando la bocina, la rubia se encogió de hombros mientras era regañada.

\- lo sé… yo también me sorprendí… pero , Hayate, no se que me sucede, no sé que hizo ella, pero jamás , jamás había sentido esto que siento por ella, creo que tengo lo que dicen los humanos, creo que me he enamorado de una poderosa Súcubo…- dijo ya bajando la mirada.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la castaña mientras ponía el automóvil nuevamente en marcha.

-sabes que no se puede cierto?- le preguntaba sin mirarla.

\- lo sé.- respondía la rubia quien miraba el paisaje con una expresión triste.

-sabes que es letal.-

-si, lo sé tambien.-

\- y que te pueden desterrar.- decía aún sin mirarla.

\- si.-

\- y dime, que tal es?, al final si estabas enamorada de ella como te había dicho jajaj.- dijo mientras tocaba la bocina varias veces.- gané !Signum me debe un favor.-

\- cállate loca…, pero si, es como dijiste, no se en que momento sucedió pero me enamoré de ella, y bueno…el beso fue… mágico…fue algo que no sabría describirlo exactamente, solamente sé que por primera vez me sentí viva, asi como los humanos.- dijo observando a su amiga que ponía una O en su boca.

\- claro, y por eso casi te mata, ya hemos llegado, bajate y ve luego a restaurarte que así ni a Signum le ganas.

Fate bajó del automóvil ingresando a la casa que era base de los arcontes, un lugar muy retirado de la ciudad, inmediatamente bajó al subterraneo donde había una habitación cerrada con una puerta de madera, ingresó a ella cerrándola completamente, de inmediato se despojó de sus ropas ingresando a la pequeña piscina artificial donde se recostó mirando hacia arriba, cerró los ojos para comenzar con el ritual, esto iba a ser un gran problema para ella, si cada vez que Nanoha la besase iba a quedar así de deteriorada tendría que ver una forma de contrarrestar eso de algún modo.


End file.
